Brother knows best
by x.xOracles.Shadowx.x
Summary: When Eowyn is injured, Eomer visits her in the hospital and finds out that he hasn't been kept quite up to date on his sister's love life. - Modern AU! Eowyn/Faramir as told by Eomer. Enjoy!


**AN: Hello everyone! **

**I'm not quite sure what to say about this story; It just came at me randomly this afternoon when I was watching Youtube videos for Eowyn and Faramir, then suddenly I thought, "Huh. What would Eomer have to say about this?" And then it just kind of spiralled until I wrote this. It's a modern AU, where Eowyn is a nursing intern, Faramir is an paramedic, and Eomer is almost stupidly perceptive. There is an appearance of Gandalf (Mr. Grayhame), as well as Merry, Pippin, Aragorn by proxy and a somewhat snarky Arwen. Why? Because I can, and because I love them. **

**This is the first, and probably only, Lord of the Rings story I'll be publishing, so I hope everyone enjoys it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you recognize it, I do not own it, I am making nothing off of it. If I was, I wouldn't be working towards a communications degree while contemplating a paralegal certificate and a public relations diploma. So no, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

It took everything in Eomer not to tug mercilessly on the strand of hair that was caught in his motorcycle helmet when his bike rolled to a stop in one of the hospital parking spaces. His phone had rung in the middle of class and he'd needed to call in a favour from Aragorn to cover for him during rugby that night. Eowyn's friend Merry had called him from the hospital to tell him that Eowyn had got into an accident when she was leaving her internship at the hospital that day. He hadn't said what was wrong exactly, just that she was hurt, and Eomer had already packed up his things and headed for the door.

When he paced through the automatic hospital doors, he knew he looked like a disaster but he'd dare any of them to call him on it just then. The tall blond man walked up to the welcome desk and recognized the brunette behind the desk as Arwen, the girl who had been more or less Aragorn's wife since they were six and she pushed him down in the sandbox. It'd been a long eighteen years, he reflected. If his friend didn't move his ass and give her a ring before the new year, Eomer would make good on his threat and buy one for him himself.

"Eomer, you didn't have to rush over.", Arwen said in greeting when she glanced up at saw him walking towards her.

"Where is she?", he replied. "Merry called me and said one of the other interns hit her bike when she was driving out?"

Arwen rolled her eyes and picked up a bundle of papers encased in a manila folder. She stood up and walked around the desk, saying, "It's not that bad. Someone did hit her, but both she and the bike are fine. She's been checked out by a doctor and other than being in a bad mood and having a sore shoulder from landing, she'll be just fine."

"I don't care if she's got a scratch, Arwen, Eowyn's my little sister. I'm her emergency contact and I had to find out from Merry that she was hurt. Why didn't you call me?", Eomer demanded as she led him to the elevator.

"Because your _little sister_ told me I didn't need to and if I did, she'd see to it that my dad found out I wasn't sleeping over at your house last weekend.", Arwen said tiredly as they took the elevator up three floors.

Despite himself, Eomer snorted with laughter as they exited the elevator. Elrond Pendragon may've been the "Go To" parent when they were growing up but once he caught wind of Aragorn being in love with his only daughter, he did everything he could to surround Arwen with an iron curtain well into her twenties, and she'd done everything short of renting a plane to get over that wall since she'd turned sixteen. Eomer had given the entire situation a wide berth but once she got over the brief crush she had on Aragorn (And man, had _that_ been an awkward summer.), Eowyn had delighted in helping Arwen, giving her ready excuses and vouching for Arwen's presence at their house whenever Elrond asked.

If Eomer had a dollar for every time Arwen Pendragon had been "sleeping over" at he and his sister's apartment, he and Eowyn would each own a Harley.

"Which doctor did she see?", Eomer said, coughing to cover his laughter when Arwen narrowed her eyes at him.

"Dr. Greyhame, of course. Eowyn wouldn't let anyone else look at her shoulder.", Arwen said laughing and Eomer shook his head with a smile. He loved his sister but she was stubborn. Since they'd moved into town the only doctor she would see was their uncle's old friend Dr. Grayhame.

"Arwen? Ah, Eomer, you're here. Good, I was wondering if Meriadoc called you.", a wizened voice said behind them and the two turned to see Dr. Grayhame walk out of a break room with two Styrofoam cups of coffee in his hands.

"Doc Grayhame? I thought Arwen said you were with Eowyn.", Eomer commented and Dr. Grayhame nodded, his long white hair tied back behind him as he joined them in the hallway.

"I was but I needed to get Meriadoc away from your sister so he could call you. She was quite adamant about you not knowing she was wounded.", Dr. Grayhame explained and Eomer barely kept from rolling his eyes.

"Well, she's in for a nasty surprise, isn't she?", Eomer replied with a grin and Dr. Grayhame smirked at him while Arwen rolled her eyes skyward between them. "Can you bring me to her? No offense, I just want to make sure she's really alright."

"Oh none taken, none taken. Come, follow me. Arwen, are those the release forms?", Dr. Grayhame asked and Arwen answered with a nod.

"I thought I'd bring them up while Eomer was here.", she said, handing the papers over. She turned to Eomer and with a cross expression on her face, she said, "If she asks, I never left the registration desk and I had no idea you were here. And if my father asks when you get back to school, I'm staying over at your place with Eowyn this weekend to study for an English lit exam. Right?"

"Right.", Eomer answered with a nod and Arwen smiled at the two, then walked back to the elevator. When the doors slid shut, Dr. Grayhame turned to Eomer and said,

"I'm not entirely sure Aragorn knew what he was getting in to with that young lady.", the doctor observed with a slight smile. Aragorn was his godson, his father being Dr. Grayhame's best friend when they were in school, and the doctor had done everything he could to smooth the way for Aragorn to get past Elrond and date his daughter. Eomer wouldn't say it had been a resounding success, but thus far Elrond had reacted to Aragorn's efforts better than Eomer would have in his situation.

Eomer snorted and the two men continued walking down the hallway. "I don't think he'd care if he did. He's been head over feet for that girl since we were in kindergarten.", he replied then asked, "You're sure Eowyn is okay? No lasting damage?"

"My boy, she's fine. She bounced right back.", Dr. Grayhame assured him.

"Bouncing back is one thing, but-"

"My lad, you don't give your sister enough credit. Her strength would have given your uncle a run for his money had he lived to see it." Their uncle Theoden Mark had died of a heart attack soon after their cousin Theo was killed in a bar fight seven years before. It'd hit him hard, and Eomer and Eowyn had seen firsthand that he'd gone on and continued living until the very last moment, but he just couldn't overcome that obstacle. Eowyn had hated bars ever since, and Eomer was unapologetically protective over her. They were all the other had now.

"No, I know you're right. She's … incredible. Stubborn, headstrong, wilful, proud, but she's strong. But she's also my little sister; I have a right to worry.", Eomer conceded with a small smile. She'd been a holy terror as a child, always getting into trouble she doing things she shouldn't have been, but that was his sister.

"You do, but I would advise you to keep the worrying to a minimum, at least for the first few days.", Dr. Grayhame said lightly then knocked on a door with the placard, E. Shields.

"It's open." Something in Eomer's chest unlocked when he heard his sister's voice. Dr. Grayhame pushed open the door and when his sister's eyes caught sight of him trailing in behind the doctor, Eowyn let out an aggravated sigh and leaned back on her pillows. "Let me guess; Arwen called you? Oh, if that girl thinks she's "sleeping over" at our place this weekend, she has another thing coming." Eomer laughed as his sister's use of air quotes and grinned at her.

"Actually I heard you took issue with the rear fender of a Prius on your way home.", Eomer told her, grinning mockingly at her. "Didn't happen to get his license plate, did you?"

"'#1NAZGUL', I kid you not.", Eowyn replied with a deadpan expression. Eomer burst out laughing; the Nazgul was the name of the rugby team of their rival college. "Now how did you know I was here, Eomer?"

"Merry called, said I should come down and see that you were okay for myself.", Eomer explained and Eowyn's expression went slack.

"That little traitor! I should have known, it doesn't take this long to go to vending machines in the lobby.", she said in a huff. When she tried to cross her arms over her chest, the movement made her wince and it took all the restraint he had not to fuss over her.

"I never saw him in the lobby when I got here.", Eomer commented and then took a seat on the edge of his sister's bed. She looked pale but aside from the bandage he could see wrapping around her shoulder, she looked unhurt.

"Oh, yes, I sent Meriadoc off to the ambulance bay, to bring back some wheelchairs. I'd quite forgotten.", Dr. Grayhame spoke up and Eomer watched as his sister turned slightly pink in the face.

"The ambulance bay? That, um. That would explain where he went.", she said with an awkward chuckle and avoided Eomer's eyes entirely. His eyebrow almost hit his hairline; who did she think she was kidding?

'Subtlety, thy name is not Eowyn.', he thought to himself but decided to let it go. Probably some intern in the emergency ward she had a crush on, he had no idea. The only one she talked to about boys was Arwen, and Eomer had made it a personal policy long ago that he would never be on the same floor as them when they had those discussions. Arwen was dating his best friend, and Eowyn was his baby sister. No topic was off limits for them. There were some things he just didn't need to know.

"I'm sure he'll be up to check on you, my dear. Now, I need to be going, I have other things to do than supervise two troublesome children.", Dr. Grayhame said sternly with a light-hearted twinkle in his eye. "You, Miss Shields, get some rest and Eomer, don't annoy your sist- Oh, goodness me."

The door opened and Eomer saw a guy wearing an ambulance EMS jacket and dark hair enter the room, a 'Get Well' card and a chocolate bar – his sister's favourite, Eomer noted – in hand. "Eowyn, are you- Oh, sorry, Dr. Grayhame!"

"It's quite all right, Faramir. Your shift has ended then?", the doctor asked. Eomer watched with interest as this Faramir fellow brought an almost violent blush to his sister's face. It would have made him laugh if it didn't worry him. His sister never blushed; she hadn't blushed since she was twelve. After that, almost nothing could shake her, so who the hell was this guy, and why was his sister blushing around him?

The guy – Faramir, Faramir. Why did that name sound familiar? Maybe he was a brother of one of the guys he went to school with? Eomer wasn't sure; he'd check with Aragorn when he got back to campus. – nodded, sending what Eomer would have interpreted as a shy smile to his sister, who looked torn between smiling back and conducting an intense study of the wall by the door.

"Yes, sir. It was a pretty quiet shift. I'd have been up sooner but Merry kept trying to get me to explain the different equipment we use in the ambulance.", Faramir explained with a shrug. Eowyn's blush turned a pallid colour and she narrowed her eyes slightly when Dr. Grayhame coughed awkwardly.

"Traitor!", he was sure he heard his sister hiss under her breath.

"Ah, well, he always has been an inquisitive sort of lad. Well, Eowyn, it seems you have quite the gathering in here. I'm sure they can keep you out of trouble long enough for that shoulder to heal.", Dr. Grayhame said with a loud laugh as he inched toward the door. From her expression, Eomer was almost positive that Eowyn wanted to break something, and he was equally sure that he was missing something here.

"But doc-" Dr. Grayhame was out the door with a wave before Eowyn finished her sentence and silence slid into the room like a snake. Eomer watched the glances tossed between the two and cleared his throat as subtly as possible. When Faramir looked at him, he saw the expression of surprise. Clearly, someone hadn't noticed he was there.

'Too busy making goo-goo eyes at my sister.', he thought to himself, and then decided to have a little fun with this. Eowyn's good arm was out of commission for the time being so she couldn't maim him for it, and he'd been too horrified to tease her about her crush on Aragorn so he figured he was overdue for some teasing. Eomer looked at his sister, who looked back at him quickly. She gave him with he would read as a, 'Please behave, and don't make me kill you when his back is turned'. He figured the grin he replied with was answer enough.

"Sorry, I didn't know Eowyn had a visitor. I can leave if-", the guy tried to excuse, and Eomer pounced.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm Eomer Shields, Eowyn's older brother. And you are?", Eomer introduced, holding out a hand for the guy to shake. He'd hoped to see a sign of weakness, which would have been an instant strike out because any guy who went after his sister had to have a backbone and nerves made of steel, but the handshake was firm and the guy – Faramir, apparently. – held eye contact with him until the handshake ended.

"Faramir Townshend, I'm an EMS paramedic here at the hospital. Nice to meet you.", Faramir greeted in return with a guarded smile. He quirked an eyebrow and said, "Wait, Eomer Shields. I think you know my brother, Boromir? Big on the rowing team at your school?"

Eomer could have smacked himself; that was why this guy looked so familiar! He was almost a double of Boromir, just with darker hair and paler. Boromir was kind of conceited but overall he was a pretty decent guy from what Eomer knew of him. He was on the team with Aragorn and Pip, and Eomer hadn't heard anything bad about him as far as he could remember.

"Yeah, I've met your brother a couple times. Nice guy.", Eomer commented and behind him, he heard Eowyn scoff. His eyebrow shot up and he looked at Eowyn. "Something on your mind, sis?"

She scowled at him, her face a deep pink. "No, nothing.", she bit out and again tried to cross her arms. She winced and Faramir was at her side before Eomer had time to blink, setting the card and chocolate bar on the bedside table before focusing on Eowyn.

"Easy. Just relax your shoulder, nice and easy.", he said calmly, standing by Eowyn's side and gently resting her arm down. She winced again and put her head back on the pillow.

"I hate this.", she said quietly. "If I find the guy who hit my bike, I'm slashing his tires."

Faramir laughed gently, and Eomer watched his hands like a hawk as they rested on his sister's shoulders. Who the hell did this guy think he was? "I'm more worried about you. Let's work on getting this shoulder fixed before you go around slashing tires, hm? Ease back, I'll check the bandages.", Faramir instructed and Eomer watched gobsmacked as his stubborn-as-a-bull sister complied with little complaint.

"So, good shift?", Eowyn asked when Faramir shifted the sleeve of her hospital gown to check at the damage.

Faramir made a noise of affirmation then said, while unwrapping the bandage, "It was decent. We had an emergency call who thought their mother was suffering a stroke though. Elderly woman, late seventies. Her daughter was in tears, I thought the worst. It almost scared me senseless. Her arm had been going numb so they were frantic when they called.".

"Was she alright?", Eowyn asked, her eyes wide.

"When we got there, her heart rate was fine, her vision was fine, and she wasn't slurring her speech. We checked her arm and her neck, found out she'd hurt her neck a couple days before and had stretched the nerves going across the back of her neck. That's what was causing the numbness but we brought her here so a doctor could look at her just for her daughter's peace of mind.", Faramir explained with a light smile.

"Well, thank goodness for small mercies, I suppose.", Eowyn commented, grinning slightly at him. She twisted her head slightly and said, "So? Do you think I can get out of here and back on my bike soon, doctor?"

Faramir grinned back at her and replaced the bandages carefully while replying, "Get out of here, certainly. Maybe by tomorrow afternoon if you're lucky and the rest of your tests check out. Back on your bike, however, not for a while."

Eowyn made a sound of protest and asked, "How am I supposed to get back and forth to work though? I need my bike!"

"Eowyn, with this shoulder, you shouldn't do any riding for a while. It will exacerbate the injury and might end up making it worse in the long run, you know that.", Faramir told her. "Besides, I'm sure your brother, or Merry, or Arwen would give you a ride to work."

"My brother rides a bike too, Faramir. Arwen lives clear on the other side of the city so it'd be way out of her way, and Merry's car is barely big enough to wheel he and Pip around in.", Eowyn answered, frowning.

Eomer didn't comment on the fact that he had a name that wasn't "your/my brother" but was too invested in observing what was going on in front of him. Unless it had changed drastically since he was twenty two, his sister was _flirting_. He didn't even think she knew how to flirt; it wasn't something she did often in his presence, although he being built like a linebacker probably had something to do with that. Most guys were usually intimidated by that, and therefore left his little sister alone. This Faramir guy, however, had barely batted an eyelash and proceeded to flirt with his sister right in front of him. It was ballsy, he'd give him that. He wondered what their uncle would have said.

Faramir stepped away from the hospital bed and bit his lip for a second, then said, "Well, if you don't mind coming in an hour or so early, I could stop by and pick you up on my way in. We're usually on at the same time, aren't we?"

Eomer's eyebrow once again rose to his hairline and he waited for his sister's response. Eowyn blushed clear to the roots of her hair but she smiled at him. "I'm usually in an hour or so early anyway so that would work out just fine. Are you sure you don't mind?", she asked and Faramir laughed, shaking his head.

"Eowyn, you live two blocks away from me, it's no trouble. And I wouldn't have offered if I minded.", he assured her and Eomer blinked. Since when-? He narrowed his eyes at his little sister as he registered the rest of her statement. They worked the same shift? So _that_ explained why she was always at her internship so early; and there he was thinking she was just being proactive. He couldn't count the number of times he'd stumbled out of his room at six in the morning to find her wide awake and heading out the door. His sister had never been a morning person by any definition, so it'd always confused him until then.

"Then I'd appreciate it, and I'll buy you coffee as a thank you.", Eowyn bargained and Faramir opened his mouth to decline. Eowyn beat him to it and continued by saying, "I'm buying you coffee, Faramir. You're saving my ass here; it's the least I can do."

Faramir blushed and the protective side of Eomer wanted to growl and warn him against making any comments on any part of his baby sister but he kept his mouth shut. He was beginning to formulate a plan and it would do no good to alienate the guy this early in the game.

"Then I accept, even if it really isn't necessary.", Faramir told her with a smile. A moment of silence passed between them, the both of them smiling at each other and taking absolutely no notice of Eomer's existence. He tried not to smirk and then coughed loudly.

Faramir jumped away from the bed like he'd been shocked and Eowyn looked horrified as she looked at him. The paramedic cleared his throat slightly then said, "I, uh, should be going, actually. I still need to fill out my post shift reports. I just- Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay.", Faramir said to Eowyn, red slowly colouring his skin as he spoke.

Eowyn smiled at him through the blush on her face and said, "Thanks, Faramir. I appreciate it. So, is that ride good for tomorrow or should I ask Arwen or Aragorn to drive me home when they let me out of here?"

"I'll be in the lobby waiting with my truck outside when you sign the release forms.", Faramir promised, a – what Eomer would describe as – goofy smile on his face as he spoke. A smile lit up Eowyn's face and she replied,

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, see you tomorrow.", Faramir agreed, then turned and seemed to remember that Eomer was sitting on the edge of Eowyn's bed and was judging him. The paramedic nodded to him and said, "Eomer, it was great meeting you, but I really do have to go."

"Yeah, you too. Thanks, by the way, for helping my sister. It'll make me feel better knowing she has a safe and dependable ride to work until her shoulder heals.", Eomer commented and he could already feel Eowyn's glare digging into his back.

Faramir went even redder, if possible, but nodded. "You said it. Well, I guess I'll see you both tomorrow.", he said as he walked towards the door. He took one last glance at Eowyn and walked out the door.

Before the door was even shut the whole way, Eowyn's voice cut through the air. "Not a word.", she ground out.

Eomer didn't bother to hide his smirk. "Why, whatever do you m-"

Eowyn's pillow collided with his face and he laughed over her saying, "I said not a word, Eomer!"

"Would you rather I went and got Arwen? I'm sure you and she have loads to talk about.", Eomer offered jokingly, staying well out of the range of Eowyn's non-dominant arm. It didn't get quite the reach as her good arm did, but it still packed a punch.

"There is nothing to talk about because nothing is happening!", Eowyn insisted and Eomer laughed, tossing her pillow back onto her lap.

"Let me know when you plan on building that village by the Nile, I'll be sure to come visit you and your grand delusions.", Eomer snickered and reached over Eowyn to pick up the get well card Faramir had left.

"Eomer, you don't read other people's mail! Were you raised in a barn?", Eowyn asked, trying to get the card back with her other hand. Eomer held it just out of her reach and read the writing on the inside, his plan solidifying in his mind already.

'_Eowyn,_

_Merry said you got into an accident this afternoon; I'm glad it's not serious. I hope you feel better soon. The radio is boring without you._

_Faramir._'

Eowyn snatched the card out of his hand a moment later and continued to rant at him about how it was rude to pry into other peoples' business. Eomer barely heard her as his stomach was in knots over what he'd learned that day. This wasn't just a crush, for either of them. He wasn't sure either of them knew what it was just yet – They would soon enough, whether they liked it or not; he'd be damned if he'd watch his sister and Faramir go through the same song and dance he'd watched Aragorn and Arwen do for over a decade. – but he could work with that.

Eomer turned to his sister and began trying to calm her down, all the while thinking of how the next morning, he and Faramir would need to have a chat.

* * *

The next morning dawned cold and bright, and Eomer was waiting in the ambulance bay for Faramir to pull in to work. When the younger Townshend brother walked out to begin his day and found Eomer leaning against his ambulance, Eomer saw him visibly pause, then approach him cautiously.

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you today.", Faramir commented as a greeting. Gone was the polite patina he'd had the previous afternoon; that'd been a result of his nerves of being around Eowyn or Eomer was a dwarf. Now it was just two guys talking about a girl they both loved, albeit in different ways.

"Glad we're on the same page. I wanted to talk to you about Eowyn.", Eomer told him bluntly and Faramir nodded, setting his medical bag on the concrete by the ambulance.

"What about her?", Faramir asked guardedly.

"Well, for starters, you're in love with her.", Eomer stated. He watched as Faramir winced but didn't deny it. That was a wise move; had he denied it, he'd have been in need of a doctor by the time Eomer was through with him. He had no intention of screwing this up for his sister; if this guy made her happy, far be it for him to ruin it. However, she was his baby sister, the only family he had left in the world. Protecting her, even against herself, was his job and it was one he took very seriously.

"You figured that out from one meeting?", Faramir asked and Eomer couldn't help the smile.

"To be fair, you're about as subtle as my sister. It wasn't that hard.", Eomer said with a shrug. "Does she know?"

"I don't know. I haven't told her.", Faramir answered, rubbing his eyes as he spoke.

"Well, why the hell not? If you two were any more obvious, it could very well be criminal.", Eomer joked slightly and Faramir grimaced. Eomer blinked. "Wait. You think she's not interested in you?"

Faramir shrugged and for half a second, Eomer wanted to shake him. "She's never said, I haven't noticed anything."

Eomer was literally struck speechless for a moment, then remembered that he was one of the maybe four people in the world who really knew his sister. Faramir loved her but he didn't know her as well as Arwen or Eomer himself did; that came with time. In time, her walls would come down and he would be able to read her as well as Eomer could, if he was lucky and he acted now. Eowyn wasn't one to wait around for a man, even one she loved. If she didn't think there was a future there, she'd cut her losses and move on.

"I know we just met, Faramir, but I know my sister. Take the chance and tell her. I would bet my bike – hell, I'd bet Eowyn's bike – that she feels the same as you. Let her know.", Eomer instructed bluntly.

"But-"

"Trust me, I know my sister.", Eomer repeated. "You love her. Tell her the truth, keep her safe, and make her happy."

"Is this you giving me your blessing to date your sister?", Faramir asked with a slight smirk.

"This is me telling you to grow a pair and tell her everything that I saw yesterday. And pfft, you think Eowyn would care if I gave my permission?", Eomer laughed.

Faramir smiled, looking up at the windows of the hospital. If Eomer's mental map was any good, he was looking at Eowyn's window. He almost gagged. Oh lord, he was going to have to go through not one but two epic romances in his circle of friends, wasn't he?

'The things I put up with for my sister.', he sighed.

"No, you're probably right. Whether you approved or not, she wouldn't care.", Faramir admitted. "She's strong, in every good way that counts, but gods is she stubborn."

Eomer laughed again in agreement. "At least you're not going into this blind.", he told him and looked him square in the eye. "Tell her the truth, and I swear to you, you won't regret it. However, our parents left us a lot of land and if you hurt her, they will never find your body."

Faramir nodded and said, "I expected as much. To be honest, I didn't think you'd be alright with my dating your sister. Girls like Eowyn don't normally go for guys like me."

"As long as you make her happy, I have no reason not to be.", Eomer promised him. "She's my baby sister and she means the world to me. I'd do anything to keep her safe and happy, but I think my days as her guardian are numbered."

"I'll do everything I can for her. That's all I can promise.", Faramir answered and Eomer nodded slightly.

"If I thought otherwise, I wouldn't be here. Now, I need to go wake up my sister and bring her breakfast. Should I tell her you'll be joining us?", Eomer asked, lifting a bag of breakfast food he'd brought from home with him. Eowyn hated hospital food.

Faramir shook his head. "I can't, I have to get ready for my shift. But I'll be back by six tonight, to bring Eowyn home.", he explained.

"Well then, you're joining us for dinner. It's the least I can do to thank you for helping my sister, after all." Or at least, that's what he'd tell her when they arrived home from the hospital that evening. She'd see through him in a minute and he was looking forward to seeing her internally combust.

The medic opened his mouth to respond, and then closed it again with a smile and nodded. "I look forward to it then."

Eomer clapped him on the arm and turned from the ambulance bay, walking into the emergency entrance. He heard feet running towards him and turned to see Merry and Pip hurrying from the window to meet him.

"So? How did it go?", Pip asked eagerly.

"How did what go?", Eomer asked with a knowing smirk when he saw Dr. Grayhame pretending to read an upside down newspaper by the window.

"Your talk with Faramir! Is he going to tell Eowyn the truth?", Merry asked, gesturing with his hands for Eomer to hurry up.

He laughed and said, as the ambulance pulled from the bay, "I don't think we have to worry about them. They'll get things straightened out soon enough.", he said.

Maybe "soon enough" was a bit much. He did know his sister, and things were very rarely that simple with her, but that's why she had him for a brother. If Faramir was patient enough, they'd be fine, and he might see a niece or nephew from them before he died of old age. They'd be faster than Arwen and Aragorn anyway, which was really all he could ask. ~*~

**AN: And, scene!**

**Fun fact: That whole stretching nerves thing? That happened to me. My arm was numb for about a week and I couldn't sleep without having my head, neck and upper back suspended with pillows. Not a fun thing to experience. **

**In case anyone was wondering, Gandalf and Merry were trying to set up Eowyn and Faramir. Merry delayed Faramir in the ambulance bay after calling Eomer to the hospital so the two guys would meet, and Gandalf was trying to delay Eomer just long enough for Faramir to show up in Eowyn's hospital room. Their goal was for Eomer, who is the most important man in Eowyn's life, to see Eowyn and Faramir together and say to himself, "Hm, interesting", hopefully resulting in him approving of Faramir trying to win over his sister. While it wouldn't guarantee the two would be together, they were hoping that by removing the possible roadblock of her brother's disapproval from Eowyn's path, it would be easier for them to spend time together. **

**Just in case anyone was confused. =P **

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I need to get back to my work now. Any comments, questions or concerns? Feel free to let me know. **

**Much love,  
Oracle. (L)**

**PS: Yes, Arwen Pendragon was a reference to Arthur Pendragon. I'd say I'm sorry but I'm truly not, it's two of my favourite things combined into one. =D**


End file.
